


Everything I ever did, I did for her.

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also my first AO3 post so pls be nice ;u;, I tried to write angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems finally won the war. Pearl is exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I ever did, I did for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl craves that Rose Quartz.

Pearl is exhausted.

The sky is a bleak and dreary gray. The battlefield is a complete mess; chunks of earth and rocks are spewed out everywhere, blood stains the grass blades, abandoned weapons and empty armor shells decorate the ground in a macabre fashion. Gemstones of all types, shapes, colors, and sizes are scattered everywhere, either cracked or shattered.

Only a few survivors are left; thankfully, all are Crystal Gems. After thousands of years of fighting, they finally won. Homeworld finally surrendered after they decided Earth was useless for them. There are hundreds of other planets for them to conquer, why waste their time with just one?

Pearl sits down on a tree stump with a loud sigh. Her spear falls from her hands. She doesn’t mean for it to, her body is just so tired she can’t find the strength to do anything. She can’t even think.

She stares at the sky. The sun is just beginning to rise. Light trickles onto the battlefield as the stars fade away. Pearl never understood the beauty of it. It’s just a bright star that rises for a few hours before leaving and shrouding the world in darkness. Time goes by so fast on Earth. Pearl still isn’t exactly used to it.

A few minutes pass - or is it a few hours? Pearl doesn’t know, doesn’t care. She’s just relieved she doesn’t have to fight anymore. She closes her eyes as a cool breeze caresses her tear-stained cheeks and slowly feels herself relax. If she was a human, she’d be asleep in seconds. But instead, she just sits there and lets her mind drift.

“Pearl?” A voice from behind suddenly says.

Pearl jumps and grabs her spear, ready to fight whatever enemy was left and-

Oh.

_Oh._

It’s just Rose.

Pearl drops her spear immediately and stands up as she greets her leader. Her courageous, strong, _beautiful_ leader.

“R-Rose Quartz,” Pearl finally stammers out. Rose smiles softly and gently takes Pearl’s hand. Pearl’s cheeks heat up and she feels her chest tighten.

“We did it,” Rose breathes. She closes her eyes for a moment. “We won.”

Pearl smiles and hugs Rose. Rose returns the embrace. They stay like that for a while - arms wrapped around each other, heads nuzzled in each other’s necks, not a single word spoken. They find comfort in each other, these two battle-weary soldiers.

Eventually, Rose slowly lets herself slip away from Pearl. Pearl resists the urge to tighten her grip and keep her there.

“Come, now,” Rose smiles and places her hand on Pearl’s shoulders. “Let’s go get the others.”

Rose slowly turns around and begins to walk. Pearl follows her. She’ll always follow her.

They retrieve the others - Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl is sad that they’re the only ones left. They had started out with hundreds of other Crystal Gems, but they were killed and buried. They didn’t know where, though, so they couldn’t retrieve them. Pearl wishes they rest peacefully.

Rose huddles them all in one big hug. Pearl closes her eyes as she buries her face into Rose’s luscious hair, breathing in the scent. She hears Amethyst sobbing softly. Garnet says nothing, but Pearl imagines her components, Ruby and Sapphire, are conversing about…something. Who knows what goes on in that fusion’s head.

Pearl suddenly feels Rose shake slightly. She cranes her neck to see her face. Fat tears are rolling down her cheeks. She takes a shaky breath before speaking, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“Let’s stay on this wonderful planet together.”


End file.
